A Certain Unexpected Meeting
by Takenaga Yukari
Summary: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun FF: Shirai Kuroko and Uiharu Kazari are patrolling an area near the gaming center in district 7 as substitute for the other members with personal issues. After covering most of the area, they decided to rest for a while amd that was when Shirai finds this little girl with a familiar face, wearing nothing except a brown cloth unconscious.
1. A Certain Mysterious Girl

A/N: Author's note at the end.

* * *

**A Certain Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**A Certain Mysterious Girl**

* * *

"Ehh, it's summer vacation and we get to do Judgement work. How troublesome."

"Duty calls, Uiharu. It can't be helped."

"Ehh..."

Shirai Kuroko and Uiharu Kazari are walking side by side in district 7 of Academy City, wearing their green armbands as they patrol the area. Patrolling is part of their work as members of Judgement. Judgement is composed of students with esper powers who maintains peace and order in some parts of Academy City. They have the rights to confiscate harmful and/or unwanted items as well as take trouble makers into custody. Being a part of Judgement is not easy task because you need to be ready at all times in case trouble comes.

As they pass by a gaming center, they saw Saten Ruiko and Misaka Mikoto playing a crane game inside with Mikoto successfully getting a Gekota stuffed doll.

Uiharu gave out a big sigh,

"Ahh, if only work wasn't on bad timing..."

Supposed to be, the four, Mikoto, Shirai, Uiharu and Saten would be hanging out today at the said gaming arcade for some Gekota reason Mikoto would not say. But since the two members of Judgement that was assigned to patrol today weren't able to come due to personal reasons, Konori, another member of Judgement stationed in branch #177, decided to volunteer the two without their permission, knowing that they (Shirai and Uiharu) will only play the whole day.

And that's how Shirai and Uiharu ended up patrolling in the selected areas.

Uiharu stopped walking and said as she looks through the transparent glass of the gaming center with a pouting face,

"Can we rest for awhile and talk to Misaka-san and Saten-san at least?"

"Hehh, this must be the first time you complain during work, U-i-ha-ru-san"

"But, eh, but, this day has been planned since yeaterday and I was looking forward to it!"

"Maa, maa, it can't be helped. Stop whining and let's get our job over with."

"Ehhh..."

The two continued to walk past the gaming center and continued patrolling the area. No unusual events happened and everything was in order, though there are few minor cases like bullying in an abandoned alley, nothing major than that happened.

Shirai halted in front of a bench, underneath the shade of the trees, with her arms crossed,

"Then, let's rest here for a while since we covered most of the area."

"Finally! Hey, Shirai-san, I'm going to buy some crepe over there. What flavor do you want?"

"Whatever you may be getting is fine with me. I'll pay you once you come back."

"Alright."

And with that, Uihari left running, or rather, jogging towards the food stall nearby.

Shirai sat on the bench with feet crossed and looked around the area. Children playing and couples were present. Nothing out of the ordinary. But the cleaning/security robots that kept passing by in front of her is starting to get suspicious. Academy City is 20 to 30 years advanced than the outside world when it comes to technology. So, trash bin-looking robots known as the Security Robots are a common sight within the city. These are used as cleaners, rule enforcers and as well as combat aide.

Shirai's gaze followed one of the robots that just passed by. It went straight to another robot as it automatically assists it with something it's trying to clean.

"(... Wait... What the...)"

From one's sight far away, the two robots only kept going around to clean something on the ground. But something looks weird in this case...

Shirai stood up and took a closer look at what the robots were cleaning. As she approaches, some brown cloth came into her view, as well as a ...foot? That's when she realized, it was a child, about 8 to 10 years old with golden brown hair, covered in the brown cloth the robots kept sucking. The reason why the cloth isn't easily removed is that the little girl was unconscious and was hugging it tightly. Shirai also noticed that the girl wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"W-Wait a sec! Stop it!" said Shirai as she pushes the robots away, "Don't suck that up!"

But the robots won't stop and kept repeating words related to cleaning the cloth.

"It can't be helped then."

Shirai said this as the robot she was touching disappeared. This also happened to the other robot as her index finger touched it.

Immediately, she kneeled in front of the little girl and tried to wake her up. After a few calls with no response, she tried to shake the little girl's shoulder.

But then, the little girl only muttered,

"...O...Onee...sama..."

"Onee...sama?"

Shirai repeated the same words with suspicion rising.

(Who's the 'Onee-sama' this child is referring to? Speaking of which, when I look at her closely, she resembles someone... I can't tell... But she looks really familiar... And other than that, why isn't she wearing any clothes? Don't tell me...)

A crowd was starting to form behind Shirai which made her feel uncomfortable for some reason. The crowd continued to whisper and mutter about what they're seeing. Not being able to take it anymore, Shirai stood up and faced the crowd, holding her green armband towards them.

"I am part of Judgement. No need to worry, the situation is under control. Please do not form a crowd for the victim to breathe easily. Thank you."

"Shirai-san! What are you doing over there?"

The person who just called over was Uiharu, rushing towards her with her hands full.

"Ah, I found a little girl lying here. I'm going to contact Judgement about this so can you check her condition?"

Shirai took out a thin cellphone from her skirt pocket and pulled a mini transparent screen on its side as she pushed some buttons on it. After selecting her options, she placed the phone on her right ear, waiting for the other line to pick up. While Uiharu on the other hand checked the unconscious little girl not-so-seriously.

"Ehh, she's unconscious, too. Let me see, let me see... Ahh! Shirai-san... This is..."

"Yes, she doesn't seem to wear anything except that brown cloth."

"Don't tell me... It's a case of rape?!"

"Don't jump into conclusions already and don't shout it out on public!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. Well, then. Let's settle the crepes there first and check on the little girl... Here pulse seem to be okay, so as her breathing..."

"Then, I'll leave her to you- Ah, hello? This is Shirai from branch #177. Sorry for calling in an inconvenient time but we have found a little girl lying unconscious on the ground in Area F... About 8 to 10 years old... Yes... No, she isn't wearing anything except a brown cloth... Well... That can't be it. I mean, she's too young... Yes... Okay... Orders? ... I see. Thank you."

"So, what did Judgement said?"

"Since we can't just move the victim without proper orders, Judgement said to teleport her to the nearest hospital."

"Well, isn't that common sense, Shirai-san?"

"Hey, hey... I'm just following orders here."

"So, I'll go to the nearest hospital and reserve a place for her."

"Okay, just call me when I can teleport her."

"Alright, I'm off."

And with that, Uiharu left once again, leaving Shirai with the unconscious victim. She stood there, staring at the face of the little girl, trying to visualize who she looks like.

(You seriously are one familiar girl. But... Really. Today's work was rather calm or something in that genre even though we found a little girl lying unconscious on the ground without any clothes. And then again... This girl really looks familiar. She almost look like... Onee-sama...)

"ONEE-SAMA?!"

"(Now that I mention it, she looks like a chibi Onee-sama! No mistake! She seriously looks like her!)"

Shirai kept muttering these stuff to herself only to be interrupted by her cellphone's ringing.

"Yes hello, Uiharu? ...Okay, we'll be right there."

Shirai kept her phone back in her skirt pocket. She kneeled once again in front of the unconscious little girl with narrow eyes as she slowly extends her hand towards the girl.

"...Really. You look a lot like Onee-sama."

And they vanished into thin air leaving the delicious uneaten crepes behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am Yukari.

My first story and an author's note on the first chapter. Really.

Anyway, I always wanted to write something about Shirai figuring out about the SISTERS in my own style. So, this came to mind. You may notice Shirai's line, "Maa, maa,..." supposed to be, that's a Japanese expression. Also, with Uiharu's lines, "Ehh,..." it was supposed to be "Mou..." but I thought people would be confused what those words meant so I changed it.

I may update this weekly or earlier when I find free time because I only write on my PC Tablet and only at night.

Reviews are very much appreciated and please do leave comments/suggestions on how I can improve my writing and/or the story. Creative criticism is also accepted.


	2. Misaka 10032

A/N: Thank you for all the views, follows, faves, and reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Also, a mass thank you for the compliments. Other clarifications about some reviews are at the end.

**Note:** Judgement is British spelling while Judgment is American. I will be using the British spelling in case of confusion with regards the spelling. Also, correction on chapter 1: Cleaning Robots and Security Robots are two different things. Sorry for the mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own both TAMnI and TAKnR.

* * *

**A** **Certain Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **2**

**Misaka 10032**

* * *

Shirai and Uiharu were seating outside the room where the little girl was in, with Shirai obviously bothered for some also bothered Uiharu, looking at Shirai's troubled face, it made her feel something's up.

"Sh-Shirai-san? Is there a problem?"

"Not really but..."

"But...?"

"...Don't you think that the little kid looks like Onee-sama?"

"Eh? No... I don't see any resemblance."

"So it's just me... I should try asking this directly to Onee-sama just to make sure... It would be troublesome if this kid were to be Onee-sama's relative."

Shirai took out the same cellphone from her skirt pocket and started dialling Mikoto's number on the see-through side screen.

"Hmm... You seem to be bothered by this too much, Shirai-san. There's now way that the little girl is Misaka-san's relative."

"But we still have to make sure, right? We can't be sure since, ah wait. - Hello? Onee-sama?"

_"Ah, Kuroko. I was just about to call you._"

"Is that so? Has Onee-sama been too worried of dear Kuroko?"

_"No and why would I? Anyway, where are you right now?_"

"The hospital... Why?"

_"Stay right there! I'm coming, bye."_

"Ah Onee-sama! Wait a se-"

And the line was cut by the other side. Shirai kept her phone with a gloomy expression evident in her actions. She didn't even get to ask why Mikoto's coming and she didn't even get to ask about the little girl, too.

"So...? Shirai-san...?"

"No good. I didn't get the chance to ask at all and Onee-sama said that she'll be coming here."

"She knew about the little girl?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know since she didn't mention anything about it at all. But she seems to be in a hurry."

"Then, maybe the little girl is her relative and heard it from Judgement."

"But I didn't gave any specifics about the girl to Judgement at all."

"Maybe sh..."

Uiharu's statement was toned down when a female doctor with blonde hair, probably in her mid-twenties, wearing a long coat with the name tag, 'Smith'. In her right hand was a clip board containing data of god-knows what. She looked at both Shirai and Uiharu and spoke in a gentle manner,

"You two must be the ones from Judgement who sent in the little girl in that room. My I ask your names?"

"Yes. I'm Shirai and this is Uiharu from branch 177. Is there something wrong, doctor?"

"Nothing at all. Though someone here is looking for the little girl, claiming to be her relative."

"Hmmm?"

Someone seems to be following the doctor from behind. Only now did Shirai and Uiharu notice. The girl was wearing a Tokiwadai Middle School uniform, much like Shirai's and she was holding a pair of goggles on her right hand. They can't clearly see her face due to the fact that she was behind the doctor.

Shirai and Uiharu stood up for some reason.

"And who might be this girl?" asked Shirai, much like interrogating the doctor.

"Ah, I thought you two know her since I've seen you with her in this hospital. She's Tokiwadai's Railgun, Misaka. Am I not correct?"

The doctor moved a bit, revealing the girl's face to Shirai and Uiharu.

"Misaka-san?!"  
"Onee-sama?!"

Shirai suddenly jumped towards Misaka, arms open wide, preparing to hug her.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

Misaka only looked at her as Shirai desperately hugged her tightly. It didn't look like she care about Shirai's abrupt and inappropriate actions towards her.

"Ohohoho, it seems like Onee-sama has finally gave in to Kuroko's ministrations. You don't look like you're gonna' repel me any time now."

Misaka only blinked at Shirai's sentences as she looks at Uiharu who was smiling sheepishly. She, then, looked at the doctor who is also looking at both of them with a surprised expression. Lastly, she looked at the ground and said quietly, audible enough for all of them to hear.

"'I don't know you,' says Misaka after making sure."

Shirai and Uiharu gasped.

This Misaka Mikoto doesn't seem to know either of them. That is because this Misaka is the 10032nd Misaka clone, aka Misaka Imouto, of the Mass Railgun Production experiment done secretly by some of the facilities in Academy City for military purposes. Due to the fact that Academy City was unable to achieve a Level 5 clone, the experiment was then re-used to achieve Absolute Power, or the Level 6 Shift Program. This program required at least 128 Level 5 Railguns for a certain someone to kill to achieve Level 6 faster instead of waiting 250 years. Again, facing the odds of the project, facilities in Academy City made a substitution and that is creating a mass of 20000 Level 2-3 Misaka clones. Though not known to the public, it was a rumor that people see Tokiwadai's Railgun wandering around the city wearing googles every day and night.

"Onee...sama..."

Shirai slowly released her grip from Misaka Imouto. Those words hit her like a bullet. She slowly moved away, wavering.

Misaka Imouto walked towards the door and opened it, despite not being told to by the doctor. She entered without looking back and immediately closed it with a banging sound.

Uiharu's legs gave in as she abruptly sat back on the bench,

"Misaka-san... I can't believe it..."

"That is..."

"Hmm? Did you girls got in a fight?" asked the doctor as she checks the records on her hands.

"Well... No... Misaka-san... Did she have memory lost?"

"...Or rather, that wasn't Onee-sama at all."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Shirai-san?"

"...Ah, nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

"(If that were Onee-sama, then she wouldn't say that. That's not like her! And that type of speech... If this is not Onee-sama, then who is this imposter? A transformation ability? I've never heard of it, but it's not impossible...)"

"So, about the little girl. Apparently, her data isn't register within the bank. She must be from outside Academy City."

Shirai switched her focus from Misaka to the doctor's explaination, not wanting to crowd her mind about being denied by Mikoto. She knew this will only bring stress to her mind.

"Is that so? Academy City's security is tougher than anyone thinks. The security scanner would detect anyone who tries to sneak in without proper authority."

"Shirai-san... Are you okay? You seem to think about this too seriously."

"I'm fine, Uiharu. Let's, at least, try to figure out who this girl is."

"But... Misaka-san just-"  
"Leave it as it is, Uiharu. I don't want to think about it for now."

"Shirai-san..."

"I'm sorry, Uiharu. You may continue, doctor."

"Ah, yes. The security scanner didn't detect her entrance in the city, that means she must be from inside the city but her data was not recorded. Her condition is fine, she just fainted because of minor shock, though we have yet to know what her name is and-"

The door of the room beside the doctor opened abruptly, surprising the three. Misaka Imouto looked around and focused her gaze on Shirai who seems to be staring at her with a frown.

"'I am leaving,' says Misaka as she adds with a warning, 'A boy with white hair will come and take her with him...'"

Misaka Imouto's gaze towards Shirai strengthened as if she was emphasizing something.

"'...At all cost, do not let him do so.'"

As she walks out of the room, Misaka Imouto puts on her googles and once again, looked at Uiharu and Shirai. She, then, walked away without a word.

"...Onee-sama..."

...

...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello. First, forgive me for the long Author's Note. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I'm having an early block for some reason so updates may become slower. Though after the next chapter is done, I will post it immediately.

I tried my best to reach 1000 words because the first script only had 700-800. So, as for the result, it went to the point that 10032 appears earlier than expected. My plans for the next chapters are blurry at the moment due to the fact that the whole plot got messed up and went to another direction. So, the title may not be suitable for the later chapters. And do forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. Lastly, this story is set more on Railgun than in Index.

About the parentheses, I will use them when characters are muttering stuff to themselves and from now on, I'll use italics for thoughts and/or phone communications. I got used to the light novel format because I was reading it too much, but still, I'll try my best to change those parentheses into italics. Thank you very much for the suggestion. And about the Japanese expressions in the first chapter: I tried to change all of those into something people can understand and not what they should exactly mean in English. I'm sorry for the confusion and inconvenience. And last thing, Touma and Accelerator are part of the story.

For the people who reviewed, thank you very much, I highly appreciate them.

Reviews (comments and/or suggestions) for this chapter are very much appreciated.


	3. EDBEIYCHT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**A Certain Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **3**

**Eavesdropping is Bad Even If You Can't Hear Them**

* * *

"Hey Shirai-san, do you think Misaka-san was in a bad mood earlier?"

"...I don't know."

Currently sitting on the same place after the doctor left, Shirai Kuroko and Uiharu Kazari had been deeply thinking about Misaka Imouto's actions earlier, mistaking her as the original Misaka Mikoto. The denial Misaka Imouto gave Shirai felt like being pierced by one of her own needles. This goes for Uiharu, too.

"And what did Misaka-san meant about a white-haired guy? Ahhh why is Misaka-san like this?!"

"Uiharu, it's better if you tone down a bit. Thinking is a bit hard with noise around... You know?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that... I can't believe Misaka-san said that."

_"'I don't know you...'"_

As the sad background music go by, a broken hearted Shirai stood up with half-lidded eyes. Uihari's sight followed her cautiously. Shirai headed towards where Misaka Imouto ran off to, wavering in every step.

"Hey, Shirai-san! Where are you going?"

"Ah, to get something to drink. This stuff dried my throat."

"But..."

Uihari, knowing that Shirai wasn't feeling good at all, stood up and shouted at her,

"Everything's going to be all right, Shirai-san!"

This made Shirai stop and look at her.

"Maybe Misaka-san was just in a bad mood or something was bothering her. That can be a reason why she said she didn't know us. We know Misaka-san, she tries her best not to involve any of us, right? Maybe, that's why..."

"It's okay, Uiharu."

Shirai finally smiled,

"I know things as far as that." and she mentally added,_ 'And I believe that wasn't Onee-sama at all..._'

Uiharu smiled back at her and sighed,

"She has a reason. Yes she does. No mistake about it..."

"Anyway, do you want some drinks? I'll treat you."

"Ah yes! I'll just have water, please! Thank you, Shirai-san!"

Shirai only nodded as she teleported outside the building.

.._.._..

... Just water?

.._.._..

Where she teleported to was right in front of the hospital's main building. The hospital's vending machines were out of order. Though there was a close vending machine nearby the hospital. There's no need to waste energy to teleport for something near. As Shirai Kuroko walks down the side walk, her mind was filled with the earlier events.

Misaka Mikoto just denied knowing who Shirai Kuroko is.

But there's someting...wrong about that Misaka Mikoto and this is the very thing Shirai is bothered about. First off, Mikoto would immediately show resistance when she's gonna be hit by one of Shirai's love attacks. Second, her eyes. They looked lifeless. Third, her speech. What's up with the verbal tics, 'says Misaka after she makes sure'? Really weird. And finally, she wasn't wearing any shorts under her skirt! As far as Shirai knows, the last one really troubled her and at the same time, made her happy since her Onee-sama finally understands the way a lady lives.

As those thoughts run through her mind, she reached a vending machine, fed it a thousand yen bill, ordered the Kasumi Spring Water and a Strawberry Oden (to clear her mind somehow) and finally, she got her change. After a gulp of the Strawberry Oden, Shirai's face got filled with grimace.

_This Oden is... Something I can't describe..._

Walking back to the hospital, she passed by a guy with white hair walking the opposite direction, towards the same vending machine, maybe. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white spikes for the design. His skin looked pale, almost matching the color of his hair. He was also wearing some sort of choker for a certain reason.

That was when Shirai realized something...

_"'A boy with white hair will come and take her with him...'"_

Shirai looked behind her casually. Her eyes were narrowed, not only because of suspicion, but also because the Strawberry Oden didn't taste as good as she expected. The guy with white hair seemed to be confused as he continues muttering things to himself. After making a conclusion, Shirai teleported to a higher ground which was the 5-storey abandoned building beside her for better observation.

She started to read the guy's actions. Any carelessness may get her discovered and get accused of stalking. The only thing she's thinking about is: This guy isn't doing anything bad which us weird.

"(Wait... What am I doing? I'm stalking a guy for no valid reason... This isn't my style.)"

Once Shirai conluded this, she drank her oden, galnce at the guy one last time and finally decided to walk away.

"(Oh well, just because of one specific warning, I got all too cautious about it.)"

But then, something caught Shirai's eyes as she glanced at the guy once again. Down below her was Misaka wearing those googles on her forehead who seems to be hiding cautiously. For some reason, after seeing Misaka, she started hiding, too.

"(That is... No shorts Onee-sama! What is she doing here? Or rather, what is she doing?)"

#10032, or nicknamed by a certain boy Misaka Imouto, seemed to look a bit tensed as she momentarily took a deep breath thoug it looked more like a sigh.

The white-haired guy stopped walking as if he noticed something.

Shirai gulped at the possibilities. He either discovered that she was there or Misaka Imouto was there. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"No good in hiding yourself anymore."

Shirai grunted, he figured it out. She took a deep breath and gave the guy one last glance to confirm who he found out hiding. From the looks of it, the guy isn't showing any signs of caution and his eyes looked too ominous to read. This just made the possibilities 50-50. She sighed as sweat goes down her cheek. She looked at Misaka Imouto who doesn't seem to have a plan on moving from her hiding spot. That means it must be her. But, wait. Did she just see Misaka Imouto glance at her? Maybe it was just her imagination.

Just as Shirai was concentrating on her teleport, she noticed Misaka Imouto step out and face the white-haired guy.

"(Onee-sama! What are you doing?!)"

* * *

The white-haired guy glanced at his left and right, then finally straight at Misaka Imouto. He showed an expression of annoyance, though it was barely noticeable.

He groaned for some reason and said,

"It's only you? I thought the other one would appear."

Misaka Imouto looked at the ground and quickly glanced above her, noticing Shirai's presence.

"No, I'm the only one here."

The white-haired guy turned his back and started walking away,

"Go home. I have no interest in you."

This white haired guy is known as the strongest level 5 in Academy City, nicknamed Accelerator. Like Misaka Imouto, he was also involved in the Level 6 Shift Program. He's the most suitable Level 5 to become a Level 6 as determined by the world's super computer, the Tree Diagram; thus, in order to achieve this, he mercilessly killed half of the 20000 SISTERS. But after the experiment ended, he, somehow, changed in a way no one would notice unless that person knows Accelerator well.

Misaka Imouto sighed,

"'By any chance, are you looking for #20001?' asks Misaka to confirm her suspicion."

This made Accelerator stop on his tracks.

"Why do you care?" asked Accelerator without looking at her.

"The SISTERS have her in custody."

And so, Misaka Imouto's statement caught Accelerator's attention.

* * *

Shirai Kuroko doesn't seem to understand the situation from where she is. She can't even hear what they are talking about. She should've chosen a better place.

"(Though eavesdropping is bad, I should... No... This isn't right. I should go.)"

As Shirai stood up, an unexpected and unfortunate event happened which suddenly stopped her on her tracks.

Her phone rang, audible enough to show a reaction from the two people below.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello there.

First, to be honest, I was hesistant when it came to writing about Accelerator because I don't know him that well. Second, the story came to the point where it actually became unexpected. Last, I still don't know what's gonna happen next in the story but plans are coming in my mind right now :)

Thank you for the views, follows, faves, and reviews! And forgive me for some of the wrong grammar and spelling. English isn't my first language. Though I wanted to make this long, I can't because once I do, one chapter may become a novel.


	4. Misaka 10033

**A/N:** I made this almost twice as long as the previous chapters. So, it has unnecessary depictions instead of going straight to the point unlike the past chapters and has (somewhat) long paragraphs and such. I just wanted to try whether a long chapter like this is okay with the readers. This is not worth the story of two chapters though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**A Certain Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Misaka 10033**

Shirai Kuroko's thin phone continued to emit a loud ringing. This is obviously heard by the two people below her, Misaka Imouto and Accelerator.

"(Who would be calling me at this time?!)"

Shirai desperately reached in her skirt's pocket to kill the noisy disturbance of her (supposed to be) eavesdropping. Though what she's even desperate to kill right now was her state of panic. Yes, Shirai Kuroko is surprisingly panicking. She isn't the type if person to easily panic, especially during times like these. She can overcome tiny hindrances easily like a piece of cake. She can (literally) beat a huge delinquent with one hand behind her back and without a drop of sweat.

But today wasn't her day. Her little friend called, 'Sense of Danger' betrayed her. What makes her panic anyway? Ah, that's right. If Misaka Mikoto were to find her sneaking around again, she wouldn't be very happy about it, yes? But if THAT Misaka finds her sneaking around, no one knows what will happen even though she's already discovered.

Shirai's concentration is dissolving like ice. She's still trying to find her phone in her pocket. How deep is her pocket anyway? It's not like it's as deep as the Pacific. She's just starting to lose her cool.

"(Where the heck is that phone?!)"

Finally, after digging through what seemed to be an endless pocket, she took out her phone immediately. Though something invisible was with her, and that is misfortune. The thin phone slipped from her hands, dropping on the ground like the bombing of Hiroshima. Then, another thing happened. The phone bounced once more and dropped out of the edge of the building, this time, it was like the bombing of Nagasaki. This made Shirai's heart beat run against a train. Misfortune.

Though being dropped from the 5th floor of the building, the noisy ringing didn't stop.

_Persistent phone!_

She should not have used too much lotion today. If only she did not know how to teleport, she would have been trapped in the public washroom she was in earlier. The door knob was too slippery to twist, unabling her to get out. Speaking of teleportation...

_Got to concentrate. Got to concentrate. Darn it! Why won't that phone shut up?! Got to concetrate. Just shut up already! Got to concentrate. Got to concetrate! Gaaah! I con't concentrate in this state_!

Teleportation requires great concetration and mental stability especially if one's gonna teleport himself. That is because the person must concentrate on the specific area he wants to be in with accurate coordinates and the person must believe in his own skills. If a person cannot achieve both requirements, then surely, the teleportation won't work. It may work, but the accuracy of the location may be greatly affected. The person might even teleport himself inside a tree which would surely kill him.

Sweat started going down Shirai's cheek. From one cellphone ringing, she's really pressured for some reason she can't really comprehend why.

("Get a grip of yourself, Shirai Kuroko!") she mutters to herself as she shuts her eyes shut, ("Stop panicking and start concentrating.")

And just when she's concentrating, the phone rang on last time.

("Gaah! This is is no use!")

Without even thinking about her actions and what's going to happen next, Shirai Kuroko ran away from her hiding spot and went inside the abandoned building.

* * *

Outside the building, in the middle of the side walk, both Misaka Imouto and Accelerator silently listened to the constant ringing. They started glancing at their surroundings discretely, to, maybe, search for the source of the monotone, and repetitive noise. Though it seems like none of the innocent-looking pedestrians were holding anything that could emit and/or imitate a cellphone's ringing tune. So where does it come from?

Right then, as if on cue, Misaka Imouto flinched a little bit, as her eyes slowly widened. The weak and involuntary electromagnetic waves her body gives off sensed the same power as her's that's emiting behind her. It is either a Security Robot or another Electromaster nearby. After a quick investigation and observation, she found out that it was the latter.

The monotone ringing stopped.

"What was that? Noisy disturbance." said Accelerator.

Misaka Imouto started to get tensed though the expression on her face wasn't changing. The only thing that made this emotion visible was her eyes that kept looking beside her, from where she was preciously hiding, and her hands, that were in a tight ball fist. For some reason, anxiety was lurking around her.

And this was, unfortunately, noticed by Accelerator who began grinning.

"What is it with that face? Are you getting scared of me, now?"

"'Misaka does not feel such emotion.' answers Misaka immediately as she looks back at you."

"Ohoh. So! You're not afraid if I kill you right now? Hah? Even though this brain of mine is damaged because of that stupid brat, I can still kill you without breaking a sweat!"

"'Misaka doesn't really care,' is what Misaka wants to answer but instead, she shrugs it off and asks you a question, 'How come you aren't using your cane?'"

"Tch, I really can't talk to any of you fully developed clones. And mind your own business."

"'No, that isn't true. You can talk to all the Misakas properly without any problem as long as you make it a proper conversation.' denies Misaka 10033 as she joins the conversation."

"You are... Ahh, another one of those clones. #10033, right? This is somehow getting interesting. Come out, little microwave."

"'Ah. I'm sorry about the noisy ringing earlier. I forgot to turn this phone off.' apologizes Misaka as she enters the scene beside Misaka 10032."

Beside Misaka Imouto appeared another Misaka in similar clothing and appearance except that she was holding a thin, white cellphone. This Misaka claims to be #10033. Her expression was blank, like the other Misaka beside her whose eyebrows narrowed a bit as she (10032) looks at her (10033). Misaka 10033 ignored this stare from Misaka Imouto and focused on the person in front of them.

"'You have changed since I last saw you,' notices Misaka as she honestly describes you, 'Your hair is shorter, you're wearing a chocker that connects to the MISAKA network, though your T-shirt didn't change at all.'"

Misaka Imouto didn't comment on Misaka 10033's statement and focused back on Accelerator's response to this. She is somehow getting disturbed by Misaka 10033 presence.

"Whatever, whatever. I see you ALL the time so I don't care. To change the topic, mind telling me where the brat is?"

"'That is-'"  
"'Can you excuse us for a minute?' asks Misaka as she interrupts Misaka 10033 from saying anything."

"Ehh? That's just a waste of time. Tell me where the annoying brat is."

"'Just one minute.' requests Misaka again as she pushes Misaka 10033, with great force, back to where she came from."

"Tch. How helpless. Go ahead. Only ONE minute and I'll be counting."

"'Thank you.' says Misaka as she expresses her gratitude."

"Just hurry up. 60, 59..."

Misaka Imouto pushed Misaka 10033 back to where she was hiding before. All the while, Misaka 10033 was softly complaining at Misaka Imouto's actions. Misaka Imouto didn't reply to any statement Misaka 10033 throws at her and only continued to push her. This went on until Accelerator can not see nor hear them. But for sure, they are only nearby.

"'What are you doing, forcing me back to where I came from?' complains Misaka while showing soft resistance."

"'Please let me go, my business isn't with you.' complains Misaka again."

"'Let me go.' complains Misaka."

"Just let me go, 10032!"

For some reason, Misaka 10033 snapped. Her verbal tics were off, her composure has disappeared, her way of speech became impolite, and her attitude changed. Misaka Imouto stopped pushing her and only stood in front her, expression not changing, even after getting yelled at by a fellow Misaka.

After that yell, Misaka 10033 realized what she had done. She started to feel uneasy as sweat dropped on her cheek.

"Ah..?"

"'Please stop this act, Onee-sama." says Misaka in a serious tone because she is worried about Onee-sama.'

"Heh... I'm found out earlier than I thought."

Misaka 10033's once perfect posture was now destroyed as she puts her right hand on her hip. She removed the googles on her head with the other while the now appearing grin on her face wasn't wavered.

"So, since when did you found out?"

Misaka Mikoto, the original, is the very person standing before Misaka Imouto and not the actual Misaka 10033.

"'Since when?' says Misaka as she repeats Onee-sama's question while finding the correct answer."

"Hmm?"

"'Right before Onee-sama appeared, Misaka has sensed the same type of power near her though it was a lot stronger than Misaka's. Misaka rarely speaks in first person while conveying her thoughts into speech while Onee-sama kept speaking in first person. Though Onee-sama was able to capture and imitate Misaka's verbal tics at the very end of each sentence, Misaka doesn't simply describe someone when she is not being asked. Misaka can not reach Onee-sama through the network and Misaka found out from Misaka 10457 that the original Misaka 10033 is in the facility for another fine-tuning procedure. Lastly, all Misakas don't have that kind of cellphone.' explains Misaka in a very detailed manner as she add a question at the very end, 'Is that yours, Onee-sama?'"

"Ah, this? Well, no. This thing fell on my head earlier before I joined you guys and it kept ringing and ringing."

"'So, that belongs to Shirai Kuroko?' asks Misaka as she looks above her."

"Yeah, I figured she was here to stalk me, I mean you, so I asked Uiharu to call her after I left the hospital...Wait- Just how did you know who that girl is?!"

"'Misaka has noticed Shirai Kuroko's presence right before the encounter with Accelerator.' answers Misaka as she dodges Onee-sama's question."

"Answer me dang it!"

"'The male researchers involved in the production of Misaka once cosplayed as Shirai Kuroko to imitate Onee-sama's friends for the Misakas.' answered Misaka honestly with grimaced voice."

"Don't tell me... They're gonna clone Kuroko, too?!"

"'No, Misaka shot them down before they are able to do so. But Onee-sama doesn't have to worry, Misaka also believes that there are no plans with regards the cloning Shirai Kuroko.' says Misaka as she also states her true opinion while imagining the researchers wearing the Shirai Kuroko cosplay with disgust, 'They looked incredibly disturbing. That's the reason why Misaka shot them down with rubber bullets.'" [Ref -1]

Mikoto sighed in great relief with Misaka Imouto's statement. At the same time, she can't stop herself from imagining the randomly mentioned researchers cosplaying as Shirai. It really is disturbing... And she would have done the same thing, only that she would use real bullets instead of rubber bullets.

"So? Now what? Why are you facing him again? The experiment, it's over and never to be done again, right? Then why are you negotiating with him?"

"'Since Onee-sama appears to be clueless about the actual situation Misaka is in, it is classified information.' says Misaka nonchalantly while imitating Onee-sama's selfish attitude towards her friends."

"What? Don't give me that attitude! Just tell me about it."

"'Restricted subject matter" says Misaka because she doesn't want Onee-sama to get involved in this kind of situation."

"Hey now. To begin with, I'm already involved in this what you call situation... I mean..."

"'How?' inquires Misaka curiously and suspiciously as she notices a slip of words in Onee-sama's statement."

"Ah... Err... I mean... See here? Accelerator already saw me so-"

"'Onee-sama is not a good liar.' comments Misaka after analyzing Onee-sama's speech patterns while discreetly looking behind Onee-sama."

"Huh? What are you looking at? And- hey, that's rather rude, you know!"

"'Nothing special,' says Misaka as she adds, 'Our one minute has already passed five minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago. Misaka is sure that the person waiting for us is getting impatient.'"

"Keep on talking, your conversation with the original is getting interesting."

Just then, Accelerator silently appeared behind Misaka Imouto, hands in his jeans' pocket. The usual sadistic grin on his face wasn't visible but for some reason, it was replaced by a serious and perplexed look. He leaned his back onto the wall beside him and kept his gaze pass through Misaka Imouto and straight at Mikoto.

"How are you 'involved' in this 'situation', original?"

Tiny sparks in white and blue started flickering near Mikoto's forehead as her stance became defensive. Her expression also became serious while returning the same gaze at Accelerator. Misaka Imouto didn't show any sign of defensive reaction against the person who's seven meters behind her. She only stood there, gazing at a distance.

"I would like to ask you first. Since when were you eavesdropping?"

Flashes of electricty started running around Mikoto's body as her gaze at Accelerator tensed. Accelerator only smiled sadistially at her as he finally broke his gaze and looked at his feet.

"Eavesdropping is such a rude word. Anyway. Since the beginning. I changed the vectors of the building and made it into a sound transceiver. Pretty convenient, no? And I wouldn't show off that electricity if I were you. You do know that I have a barrier that can deflect anything. If you hit me with your electricity, it won't only bounce back at you but this person in front of me may get fried unintentionally."

This made Mikoto even more anxious.

"Tch. Using a person as a shield... How pathetic."

"Who says I'm using her? This person is the one who won't move away anyway."

"Move, 10032. Get out of the way or you'll get hurt."

Misaka Imouto's expression tensed a bit a she quickly glanced behind her.

"'No,' says Misaka as she denies Onee-sama's request, 'Misaka doesn't want Onee-sama to get inolved at any cost.'"

"See? I told you."

"Move away, 10032!"

"'Misaka apologizes. Onee-sama should not get involved in other people's businesses.' says Misaka as she denies Onee-sama's request once again."

* * *

Behind Mikoto, on the other side of the brick wall, someone else, not only Accelerator, was eavesdropping. This is also the reason why Misaka Imouto kept looking behind Mikoto earlier. The said person kept fidgeting her pigtailed hair while nervously pondering about what she heard through the wall. Even though the wall was made of brick, everything happening outside, somehow, became clearly audible which caught her attention.

Shirai Kuroko seem to have heard the conversation between Misaka Mikoto and Misaka Imouto.

* * *

[Ref -1] This is a direct reference from the 4-kome omake in the Railgun manga chapter 24 volume 5 DC entitled 'Purge the Unclean' in order to recreate the same environment as Mikoto's, the researchers wanted/needed to clone Kuroko but didn't have enough budget.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hmm... I wonder how Kuroko will react? Hehe.

Also, I wonder why Misaka Imouto kept denying Mikoto's request? Hmm... Anyway, the story was twice as long as the past chapters. What do you think? And this was a complete rewrite. The ending of this chapter was not supposed to be the ending of the original script soooo... The next chapter's not yet written, but it's already planned out. Btw, should I continue writing long stuff like this?

P.S. This Fanfic involves some events from Railgun, Railgun S, Index and Index II. If you haven't watched two or three of those series, you may not be able understand the whole story.


	5. The Infamous Legend of Level 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own

* * *

**A Certain Unexpected Mee****ting**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**The Infamous Legend of Level 6**

* * *

"...Don't give me that attitude! Just tell me about it."

_Hmm? That was... Onee-sama's voice...?_

"'Restricted subject matter" says Misaka because she doesn't want Onee-sama to get involved in this kind of situation."

_And another person..._

Running down the hall of the abandoned 5-storey building on the first floor was Shirai Kuroko who just stopped on her tracks after hearing voices from the walls that surround her. Her once panicking mind is gradually calming down. The focus of running out of the building took her mind off of the 'accidental incidents' earlier at the top of the said building.

("...Where are those voices coming from?")

"Hey now. To begin with, I'm already involved in this what you call situation... I mean..."

"'How?' inquires Misaka curiously and suspiciously as she notices a slip of words in Onee-sama's statement."

("This... Brick wall... Onee-sama's speaking with someone named Misaka. Misaka...? Misaka's Onee-sama's surname... Probably someone related to her?")

Shirai curiously yet cautiously leaned her ears onto one spot of the cold brick wall. She can clearly hear their conversation.

"Ah... Err... I mean... See here? Accelerator already saw me so-"

("Acce-lerator? Isn't that the strongest Level 5 in Academy City?")

"'Onee-sama is not a good liar.' comments Misaka after analyzing Onee-sama's speech patterns while discreetly looking behind Onee-sama."

("Tch, I'm found already?! This Misaka Imouto seems to be sensitive!") [Note -1]

She immediately withdrew back from the wall and started looking around her to make sure no one was about to ambush her.

("Got to get out of here.")

And with that, Shirai was finally able to teleport out of the building.

Where she teleported to was back at the entrance of the hospital. After experiencing such mind boggling experience, it made her mentally tired. She felt dizzy at some point and she sometimes feel like she wants to vomit in another point. Making sure that her appearance was okay, she entered the hospital and went straight back to Uiharu, who was still sitting in front of the room where the child, who Shirai claims to look like Mikoto, was confined in.

How many minutes was she gone? 43 minutes. Buying juice and water outsife should only take at least 10 to 15 minutes. Her overtime would make Uiharu curious. She needs to come up with some sort of excuse rather than saying she stalked a guy with white hair (she suspiciously suspects it was Academy City's strongest Level 5, Accelerator) and eavesdrop in Mikoto's private conversation.

"Ah, Shirai-san! What took you so long?"

"It's nothing to worry about. I just took a detour to check something out."

"I see..."

"So, anyway, has anyone else come by when I left?"

"Well, Misaka-san came by 5 minutes after you left. Then she left immediately when she found out that you weren't here. She looked like she was in a hurry. She also said that I should call you about it but you won't answer any of my calls."

_Ah, so it's Uiharu who almost got me in trouble..._

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Shirai-san?"

"No, no. It's nothing."

Shirai sat beside Uiharu with a big sigh. Uiharu's twinkling eyes were hinting that she wanted something.

"So? Shirai-san?"

"What is it?"

"My water."

"Oh, right, here."

"Thank yo- Ah! It's warm! What kind of water is this, Shirai-san?"

She just shrugged Uiharu's complain off as she tries to find the most comfortable position to sit in. Running around, even if you're fit, still tires your muscles.

"How's the child?" asked Shirai nonchalantly.

" Eh? Well, the frog-faced doctor said she's fine. He also said that we can leave."

"Hmm, is that so..."

"Yes, that's the case."

On their right appeared the said frog faced doctor known by not many as Heaven's Canceller. He can heal any wound and anyone as long as the person is brought to him alive. He doesn't care whether the patient is good or bad. As long as he can help, he would help anyone, even the most wanted criminal on Earth.

Even with his 'abilities' to heal any type of wound, he isn't perfect, because he isn't a god. He still has his flaws. A good example would be a certain boy's brain cells. He could not restore them because the cells weren't lost, the cells were destroyed. This resulted into memory lost. Another would be a certain Level 5's brain damage. Even if he was able to cure the main wound itself, he could not fully restore the certain Level 5's ability to properly speak and hear without the help of a certain network.

He may be able to cure almost anything, but he can't cure them once its lost. That's the only flaw he has.

And it should also be remembered, he is Mikoto's "real Gekota".

Shirai stared at the doctor for quite a while. _Gekota...huh?_

"Is there a problem?" asked the doctor after noticing her stare.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Anyway, doctor, can we atleast know what the kid's condition is?" Uiharu joined in the conversation, "So that we can also report this to Judgement."

"Sure, sure. This kid's body just suffered shock due to something unknown but I hypothesized it as lightning or electricity. But this hypothesis has a flaw, if she were struck by lightning or electrocuted by electricity, her brain should've suffered more damage than what she has now unless the lightning or electricity was controlled by somthing or someone. Whatever i was, it tried to avoid major damage as much as possible. As a doctor, I find this quite interesting, really."

Shirai stood up.

"Lightning?"

"Yes. This girl is an electric user, or rather, electromaster, I believe. But I can tell that her level is only either 2 or 3. Her current level can not protect her from such powerful hit. And if I may hypothesize again, the reason why she doesn't have clothes is that the lightning or electricity burned it off. It's also a miracle that she didn't suffer any burn on her skin."

This is getting suspicious. This much, Shirai knows. It's really suspicious. How can a little girl be almost unharmed after such powerful hit? Is this girl some sort of god? Or is the lightning, itself, was holding back?

"I would like to ask, doctor. How many volts do you think hit the girl?"

"I'd say probably a hundred thousand."

One hundred thousand. This only means one thing then.

_Onee-sama..._

"Hmm? Shirai-san, are you okay?" Uiharu also stood up to support Shirai who was beginning to waver.

"Huh, you look beat up yourself, lassy." The doctor commented, "Did you use too much mental energy?"

_This doctor... Is extremely sharp and observant. He figured it out in one look_.

"Uh, no. I'm alright! I just feel a little bit dizzy, that's all!"

"If you say so..."

"Then doctor, I have one last question. If you were to hypothesize what exactly happened to this girl, what would it be?"

"Now that isn't part of my job. I can't tell anything about my patient's past. Isn't that your job as members of Judgement? And also, to say, I'm just a doctor who helps his patients regain their normal lives before they were hurt."

"I-I see..."

_As I thought... I can't trust him for some reason. I feel like he's hiding something from me._

"Shirai-san?"

"Ah, yes, thank you for your cooperation, doctor. We may now take our leave. If someone claims to be a relative of this girl and decides to take her out of this hospital, kindly inform us for confirmation."

"I will do that."

"Thank you."

"Shirai-san, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine Uiharu. So, let's go."

"Ah-! Wait, Shirai-san!"

As Shirai walk past the frog-faced doctor, she once again glanced heavily at him. It's like this doctor has a shadow behind him. Even darker than a normal shadow. Or was he doing it on purpose? She really suspects that this doctor is hiding something.

* * *

As soon as Shirai and Uiharu left the floor, someone silently appeared behind the doctor. As soon as he noticed her presence, he sighed and finally, smiled.

"Such troublesome friends you have. I wonder how you are able to go through their persistence. Especially the pig-tailed girl."

"Do forgive them and I'm really sorry for the trouble they caused."

"It's nothing cmpared to what you had been doing all this time. So, what brings you here? Were you worried that I might spill the beans early?"

"Well..."

"You don't need to worry about anything. I won't do anything rash as long as my patients are perfectly healed."

"Ah.. Thank you very much."

"And then, how's your face with Accelerator?"

"It's... I wasn't able to convince him and that girl properly."

"Then do what you think is right. I know your thinking of something right now. But do remember that sometimes, you can always give a few kilogams of that weight on your shoulder to the people around you. You might go through a mental breakdown."

"I can't do that. I don't want to get them involved."

"You're pretty much like your clone, aren't you? Or should I say that they somehow inherited this unique trait of yours? Anyway, just leave the little girl to me. She'll be in safe hands."

"Please make sure she isn't hurt anywhere. I tried my best to... at least, hold back and not cause any damage."

"Hmph. Who do you think I am?"

"I, understand. Then, I will also be taking my leave. Thank you very much."

* * *

Shirai Kuroko and Uiharu Kazari are once again walking side by side on the familiar side walk near the Game Center Shirai was being eaten up by her thoughts. It was evident on her face as her expression look tense.

Uiharu noticed this ever since they left the hospital. This made her worried. Why is Shirai being swallowed by her thoughts so much? Is it really that serious? And Uiharu was being eaten by her own anxiety. She can't bring herself to ask what was bothering her lately. Something was stopping her from doing so. The atmosphere around the two is getting heavy.

The sky is tinted orange, a very warm color. "It's almost time for curfew. Please go back to your respective dorms as soon as you can," is what the announcement all over Academy City said. But for these two, as members of Judgement, they can stay late at night as long as they submit a proper letter of excuse.

By then, someone very familiar was running towards them.

"U-I-HAAA-RUUUU!"

"Eh?"

And a skirt flipped high enough for everyone in the area to see.

"Ah! Today's white with a Hello Kitty pattern?"

"KYAAAAAAAAA! WHA-WHA-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING S-S-SATEN-SAN?!"

"Eh? The usual! Hehe! It's just that I can't pass a day without seeing your panties, Uiharu!"

"AAAHH! That's sooo ruuuude, Saten-san! You should stop doing that! It's so embarrassing!"

"What is that I hear? You want people to see your panties even more?"

"Ye- I-I MEAN NOOO!"

"Then your wish is my command! Let the skirt fly!"

"NO NO NO NO! STOP IT SATEN-SAN! HELP ME SHIRAI-SAN!"

Saten Ruiko, Uiharu's classmate in Sakugawa Middle School and the Level 0 of the group. Today, instead of wearing her school uniform, she was clad in a red, three-fourths open jacket with a orange shirt underneath, faded three-fourths jeans, sandals and a small bag hanging from her shoulder. To top off her outfit was her usual white flower hair clip.

Shirai only stood there with a sigh as she helplessly watch the duo do their 'thing'. But after seeing Uihar suffer enough, she decided to break Saten off of her. It's also getting embarrassng for her since many people are starting to watch then, especially men.

"Okay, okay, enough, enough."

"Ehh- Hahaha! I know, I know! I was just bored!"

"Eh?! Then am I just your play thing, Saten-san?!"

"Something like that~"

"Hah?! That's so rude!"

"Hahahaha! I'm just kidding! Just kidding!"

"Really Saten-san..."

Once again, Shirai Kuroko only sighed and said,

"So, what brings you here, Saten-san?"

"Ah! Yeah! I was searching for you guys to tell you something!"

" And that would be...?"

"Don't tell us that it's just another one of those urban legends you heard off."

"It is, but, it's something intriguing! A lot more intriguing that the Level Upper incident!"

"Then, what is it?"

"The Infamous Legend of Level 6!"

"Level... 6?" Shirai knew that most of Saten's legends were only false rumors. Even this 'intruiging' Legend of Level 6 sounds quite fishy. But ever since the Level Upper, Undressing Woman, and "Someone's Watching" incidents, she, sometimes, get the feeling that Saten's rumors aren't always wrong.

"But, isn't the current highest level in Academy City is 5?" asked Uiharu as she tidies her skirt.

"Yup, yup! But this legend refers to someone trying to reach Level 6!"

"Interesting," Shirai commented.

"So! Let's go to a café first!"

* * *

"Gakuen Toshi Report: Legend of False 6th Achievement. Alias Legend of Level 6. Academy City, which mostly consists of students, is a city which is 20 to 30 years in advance than the outside world."

Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko are currently sitting and drinking inside the usual café they go to, Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. Uiharu, who was sitting beside Saten, started reading the file Saten just sent her, loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"ESP is very common within Academy City. Seeing flying garbage cans, hearing scientific rumors and legends are not rare and/or unusual at all. Since almost all of the students in Gakuen Toshi are espers, the city tries its best to achieve ultimate power. Thus having each school do certain tests and curriculums to increase the students' abilities. Seven out of the 80 million students in Academy City are Level 5 and are ranked accordingly. The most commonly known Level 5 is a Middle School student raised by one of the prestigious middle school in Academy City, Tokiwadai Middle School, and has the alias of 'Railgun', named Misaka Mikoto."

From that point on, Shirai's attention was caught and she started listening more attentively.

"Rumors were heard around Academy City, especially around the School Garden, that a certain research facility was planning to clone a certain Level 5 in order to achieve the impossible, Level 6. After thorough research, investigation and interviews, our group found out that there were many institutes involved in this case. People have seen Misaka Mikoto in various places at once, wearing something which can be identified as military googles."

Shirai immediately remembered something, _Military... googles?. _Flashes of Mikoto's image from the hospital earlier started running in her mind. _Those googles?_

"And from then on, it has been concluded by our research team that the Level 5 who was cloned was none other than Tokiwadai's Railgun, Misaka Mikoto."

"W-Wait a second. Clone? Onee-sama? This isn't making any sense!" protested Shirai as she stands up. It caught the other customers' attention.

"Hear the whole story first, Shirai-san! Also, this is just a legend. It's not 100% true and it's also not proven." said Saten in an attempt to calm Shirai down. Eventually, Shirai sat down with her arms crossed, her eyebrows showing off anger and instead of protesting, she just sighed.

"So... Let me continue. Umm... Where was I again?" Uiharu started going up and down the webpage on her portable terminal, trying to find where she left off, "Ah, there it is."

"Though this is just a hypothesis, we can say that our intuition is 50% correct. To confirm our thoughts, we had interviewed an ice cream man who sells the best ice creams around Academy City, claiming that he saw and talked to the Misaka 'Twins' once. After hearing his explanation, our research team did a minor family background research about Misaka Mikoto even if it's against our will to do so. That was when we found out that Misaka Mikoto is an only child. Therefore contrasting the ice cream man's statement. This result heightened our curiosity even more."

And a side comment from Shirai was heard, which Uiharu and Saten tried to ignore, "Tch, checking other people's backgrounds without permission is a crime. They should be arrested for such act. Especially for researching about Onee-sama's family background!"

"Every night, people said that they hear explosives, weak screams, and gun fires in dark alleys but no one was brave enough to figure out what was going on. Our research team gathered enough courage to try and look into the alleys one night. But we only found a pair of broken military googles that was last seen on Misaka Mikoto's forehead. We cannot further investigate the situation due to the tightness of security by Anti-Skill. One night, a phenomenon occured. The windmills around Academy City started rotating backwards. This can only happen when a certain electromagnetic wave is being directly absorbed by the windmills instead of being blown by the wind as said by one of our members who was an electromaster. One of our members went outside his dorm and he claimed to had seen Misaka Mikoto near the windmill. This speculation is uncertain because of the darkness. "

_Is that the real reason why Onee-sama doesn't come home all this time? Then why was she doing that?_

"This issue that happens every night lasted for months but recently, it stopped. This halted our investigation. Our last approach was to interview students who heard and/or saw the incidents. Most of them said that there were battles everynight at a certain time. Some of them say that the objective of this battles were to kill 20000 Railgun clones in order to achieve Level 6. None of these statements were proven at all. Therefore this research will remain as an urban legend called Legend of the False 6th Achievement. By Smith Research Group."

The three remained silent for a while as Uiharu catches her breath after reading the report aloud. Shirai broke a sweat and looked tense. The atmosphere around the trio became heavy. Only Saten felt this. Both Shirai and Uiharu were still reflecting on what they just heard/read.

("Th-This is... 20000?")

Saten finally broke the awkward silence.

"Yes. The Infamous Legend of Level 6! Even though it's just a legend, it sounds so real, right?"

"But... 20 thousand Railguns? Clones? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I don't really know, Shirai-san. When I asked Misaka-san about this when we were in the Game Center, she immediately changed the topic. Like she was avoiding it for some reason."

"O-Of course Misaka-san wouldn't want to hear a legend that involves her, Saten-san." Uiharu interrupted, "Nobody likes it when someone makes a legend out of them especially if it sounds negative."

"Ah, is that so? If it were me, I'd be happy when someone makes a legend about me! Right, Shirai-san?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"Hmm? Shirai-san? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! And wait a second, Saten-san. Where did you find this file? Isn't this some private report?"

"Ah, it was from a hidden download link from some public blog about power development."

"Really?"

"Huh? ... Ah! It's true Shirai-san! I'm not a computer geek like Uiharu! I can't simply hack something or anything at all!"

"That's true."

"Wait- Who are you calling computer geek?!"

"I mean super hacker!"

Uiharu grunted but sighed in the end. Then, she suddenly remembered this rumor. She heard this before.

"Anyway, I think heard of this rumor before. From Konori-senpai. Back then, it was a normal rumor. I never thought some people would actually research about it and make a legend out of this."

"Uiharu did? Then why didn't you tell us before?!" Saten showed her disappointment.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just thought that this would not be a good topic in a conversation especially around Misaka-san!"

"Well that's true- but you should've at least told me!"

"But then, Saten-san would go around and spread the rumor like wild fire!"

"What? I wouldn't do that!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

The two were yet again arguing with something so simple. Shirai only sighed at the duos actions as her mind wanders off to her own world. Moments later a waitress of the café with blond hair came to their table.

"Um, excuse me but, uh, can you please keep it down? You're kind of disturbing the other customers. Oh and please do remember that it's almost curfew."

Shirai immdiately stood up and in behalf of Saten and Uiharu, she apologized.

"Ah yes, yes. I'm sorry about my friends and we will also go sometime soon."

Satisfied with Shirai's answer, the waitress left with a smile on her face. Shirai sat down and grimaced at the two noisy friends she's with.

"Really. Arguing at this time of the day. We should just head to the office and talk about this with Konori-senpai."

"Sounds good to me!"  
"Okay!"

* * *

[Note-1] Since Shirai doesn't know who Misaka 10032 is, she called her "Misaka Imouto" instead of 'Onee-sama's little sister' or something like that knowing that somehow, Misaka 10032 is Mikoto's real sibling because 10032 calls Mikoto, "Onee-sama" which can also be used to call your older sister, other than 'Onee-chan', 'onee-san' or 'ane-san'. Reference to the way Touma calls 10032.

Note that Shirai doesn't use the term 'Misaka Imouto' in the original anime, light novel, nor manga since she doesn't know the existence of the SISTERs in the first place. I just made it up for this fanfic.

Also, Gakuen Toshi = Academy City.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah, I never thought I would be writing this chapter THiS long and THiS early. This is why I don't like writing long ones. I almost forget about the length of one chapter.

So, I'm forced to break this down into little pieces and do a re-write. Shirai's reaction about the legend isn't quite what I expected but this calm reaction somehow pictures Shirai not believing the legend at all. This fact makes it more...um... I don't know what term to use. I just thought of something good right now for this story. Though I'm not telling what it is. It has something to do with Shirai and Mikoto.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, views, faves, follows and visits! I hope you stay and bear with me with regards this story!

P.S. If you want hints regarding the next chapters, check my profile. I kind of update it with regards the next chapters whenever I can.


End file.
